Love Confusion Sequel : AoKise's Case
by InfiKiss
Summary: SEKUEL dari Love Confusion! - Empat bulan, Kise sekalipun tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Aomine tentang perasaannya. Tak peduli sesering apa mereka one-on-one, menghabiskan waktu bersama atau Aomine menciumnya. Namun ini saatnya Kise keluar dari pertahanannya. Saatnya Kise menyerah. Ketika rasa yang ia miliki hanya untuk Aomine saja.


**~Love Confusion~**

**.**

**InfiKiss presented**

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel dari Love Confusion**

**(Every typo(s) are my bad re-edit. Please forgive.)**

**.**

**Time to Confess!**

**.**

Empat bulan berlalu sejak hari dimana Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki menyatakan diri sebagai seorang kekasih. Memang tidak mereka akui terang-terangan ke semua orang, hanya Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi Satsuki saja yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Dan seperti dugaan Kise, memang hari-harinya perlahan berubah dengan adanya Aomine di sisinya.

Tidak berubah secara signifikan, memang. Mengingat mereka tinggal di distrik yang berbeda. Sekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Bahkan, sesekali harus berhadapan menjadi musuh di lapangan basket—meski hanya berupa pertandingan persahabatan atau pertandingan iseng-iseng.

Bedanya, setiap akhir pekan Aomine sering datang ke Kanagawa untuk bertanding one-on-one dengan Kise. Tidak romantis. Sangat tidak romantis. Tapi untuk seorang pemalas seperti Aomine Daiki, ini sudah sangat cukup. Yah, begitupun dengan Kise. One-on-one dengan taruhan konyol terasa menyenangkan baginya.

Hampir di setiap pertandingan, Aomine atau Kise akan bertaruh. Sesekali yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Atau yang kalah harus menari di tengah lapangan. Yang paling konyol baru-baru ini adalah, yang kalah harus rela berteriak di pinggir jalan, mengatakan ia menyukai Horikita Mai. Tentu itu konyol dan memalukan karena pada akhirnya Kise-lah yang harus melakukan itu semua.

"Hari ini apa?" Aomine melirik Kise yang melepas blazer coklat krem Kaijou dan melemparkannya ke kursi kayu di pinggir lapangan, menumpuk di blazer biru gelap milik Aomine.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya. Berpikir. "Yang kalah harus mentraktir?"

"Itu sudah sering. Yang lain."

"Apa, dong?"

Kini gantian Aomine yang kelihatan berpikir seraya ia mendribble bola ditangannya. Seketika sebuah ide iseng melintas di otaknya dan senyum nakal tersungging ketika ia melihat Kise yang tengah menggulung kemeja panjang sekolahnya mencapai sikut.

"Yang kalah harus mencium yang menang?"

Kise jamin ia akan tersedak jika saja ia tengah meminum sesuatu. Kedua bola mata kuning terang itu nyaris keluar dari rongga mata ketika ia melotot memandangi Aomine. Tidak terima. Wajah Kise sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Tidak mau-ssu! Karena pada akhirnya aku yang akan kalah dan,"

"Dan?"

Wajah Kise memucat. Sedetik ia langsung merebut bola di tangan Aomine, mendribble ke arah ring dan meloncat untuk melakukan lay up. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Kise sudah mencetak dua skor.

Bola itu memantul di lapangan beraspal ketika Kise mendarat dan melirik Aomine yang tidak sempat berkutik. Senyum terpampang di wajah Kise saat ia menggerakkan jemarinya ke arah Aomine, menyuruhnya maju dengan gaya menantang.

"Aku tak akan kalah, Aominecchi~"

Sedetik barulah Aomine bisa bereaksi. Ia tersenyum licik sekarang. "Akan kubuat kau menciumku, Kise." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan sembari berlari ke arah bola yang menggelinding ke luar lapangan. Aomine tak akan kalah dari Kise, apalagi taruhan kali ini cukup menjanjikan baginya.

Mencium Kise atau dicium Kise? Toh pada akhirnya sama saja kan, mereka akan berciuman? Setelah empat bulan bersama, mungkin ini akan jadi ciuman pertama mereka yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin~

.

.

Langit mendadak muram ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Entah sejak kapan, langit yang tadi cerah sudah dipenuhi awan gelap. Karena asyik bermain, tak satupun dari Aomine ataupun Kise yang menyadarinya jika saja mereka tak mendengar seorang anak berseru memperingatkan teman-temannya bahwa hujan akan segera turun. Perlahan suara gemuruh pun terdengar jauh di ujung langit.

Kise menengadah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, lalu menatap Aomine yang tengah menghapus peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. "Aominecchi, akan hujan badai sepertinya."

"Lalu, siapa yang menang?"

Kise mengangkat bahu, "Kukira aku?"

"Jangan bercanda. Tak ada yang benar-benar menghitung skor, kan?" Aomine terkekeh sambil berjalan menghampiri kursi kayu, menarik tas dan blazernya lalu menatap Kise yang menyusulnya. "Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kise mengangguk seraya menyampirkan blazer di lengannya dan menarik ranselnya. "Tak ada orang di rumah, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum hujan turun. Aominecchi juga harus langsung pulang sebelum hujan, ya." Balasnya perhatian sambil tersenyum kearah Aomine yang hanya mengangguk malas sambil meneguk air dari botol.

Namun sedetik berikutnya wajah Aomine menegang. Ia menatap Kise horror, membuat yang ditatap mengerutkan kening kebingungan. "Kau…sendirian?" Tanya Aomine dan Kise mengangguk sekali. "Kau tidak takut, Kise? Maksudku—Kuchisake-onna mungkin akan…"

BUGH. Sebelum kalimat Aomine selesai, tas Kise mendarat di wajah pemuda tinggi itu. Membuat Aomine berjongkok sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sakit.

"Ooi, apa-apaan, Kise!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kuchisake-onna itu tak ada, Ahominecchi bodoh~" Kise memutar bola matanya sambil kembali menatap langit ketika satu gemuruh terdengar lagi. "Oke, kita berpisah disini saja, ya? Kalau sampai rumah Aominecchi harus langsung mengabariku. Aku," kalimat Kise terpotong ketita tangan Aomine menariknya menunduk.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu juga, Aomine yang berdiri dengan bertopang di kedua lututnya menangkap wajah Kise dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang tepat agar bisa langsung mencium bibir Kise.

Eh? Apa? Mencium?

Wajah Kise menegang saat bibir Aomine dan bibirnya bersentuhan. Reflek, ia mendorong dada Aomine, memutus ciuman itu. Punggung tangannya kini menyapu bibirnya yang terasa hangat dengan ekspresi panik. Sedang si pelaku hanya cengar-cengir tak bersalah sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Itu hadiah karena aku yang menang, kan?" Aomine menepuk kepala Kise pelan. "Cepat pulang sebelum hujan turun." Lanjutnya.

Kise, yang wajahnya merona habis-habisan, tak memiliki satu kalimat yang mampu ia ucapkan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berbalik, secepatnya meninggalkan Aomine. Tangannya masih menyentuh bibirnya, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan bibir Aomine disana. Degup jantungnya kembali berpacu. Detik itu juga Kise langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang lagi.

~OoOoO~

Hujan turun begitu deras. Petir dan angin seakan-akan saling mendominasi di luar sana. Langit benar-benar gelap meski sebenarnya ini masih terhitung senja. Sejak tadi saluran televisi agak terganggu dan sepertinya jalur kereta pun agak tertunda karena badai ini. Jadi tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di luar. Semua memilih berteduh di suatu tempat atau diam di dalam rumah.

Dan Kise. Kedua matanya terperangah tak percaya saat menemukan Aomine berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan air menetes deras dari balik tas sekolah Aomine. Bibir pemuda itu bergetar dan giginya bergemeletuk pelan.

"A-aominecchi…?"

"Y-yo," sapanya terengah-engah. Jelas sekali Aominecchi berlari sampai ke rumah Kise.

Panik. Kise langsung menarik Aomine masuk ke dalam. Membiarkan pemuda berkulit gelap itu membasahi bagian depan rumahnya karena air hujan yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. "A-apa yang Aominecchi lakukan?! Aku kira kau sudah pulang, kenapa kembali kesini? Hujan-hujanan pula?!"

Tubuh Aomine kelelahan. Buru-buru dilepas tas dan blazer yang masih menyampir di pundaknya. Diletakan begitu saja di lantai seraya ia melepaskan dasi sekolahnya. "Langit gelap sekali. Aku khawatir karena kau sendirian di rumah jadi kuputuskan kembali. Dan di tengah perjalanan akhirnya hujan turun. Beginilah nasibku," erangnya sebal sambil mulai melepaskan kedua sepatunya yang basah.

Kise terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Aomine. Tak ada ekspresi lembut dari wajah Aomine ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa hati Kise merasa berdebar-debar. Membayangkan pemuda itu berlari karena mencemaskannya, membuat Kise melayang.

"A-aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku takut badai, kan?" Kise menunduk.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Uhh~ Dingin!"

Seketika Kise kembali tersadar dari perasaan yang melambungkannya itu. Ditatapnya Aomine panik. "Tunggu disini! Akan segera kuambilkan handuk-ssu!" serunya cepat seraya berlari masuk ke rumahnya untuk mencarikan handuk.

Aomine berdiri mematung di sana. Menatap datar arah kemana Kise pergi. Dengan malas, diusapnya belakang kepala sambil menggerutu pelan. "Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Dasar payah,"

~OoOoO~

Petir terdengar saling bersahutan di luar sana. Entah sudah berapa lama hujan turun dan tak kunjung mereda, bahkan semakin deras. Cuaca semakin terasa dingin dan yang lebih buruk adalah listrik pun padam ketika sebuah petir menggelegar hebat di langit gelap. Alhasil Kise dan Aomine terjebak di sebuah rumah dalam kondisi gelap-gulita.

Satu lagi, Aomine tak bisa pulang ke rumah.

Cahaya lilin berpendar-pendar di sekeliling kamar Kise ketika pemuda itu berjalan masuk dengan membawa dua cangkir susu hangat di tangannya. Kise sudah mengenakkan kaos lengan panjang dan celana training panjang, jelas sudah mandi. Sedangkan Aomine harus puas dengan kaos dan celana panjang Kise yang jelas kesempitan di tubuhnya. Meski sama-sama tinggi, ukuran tubuh mereka kan berbeda.

Aomine duduk di lantai, bersandar di tepi tempat tidur dan meraih gelas berisi susu hangat yang Kise sodorkan kepadanya. Kise duduk disisinya, menyeruput susunya perlahan tepat ketika satu kilat kembali menyala di langit. Cahaya putih itu masuk ke dalam kamar Kise selama sepersekian detik lalu menghilang. Membuat cahaya lilin kembali berpendar lembut.

"Kau lapar, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Tidak."

Sunyi. Yang terdengar kembali suara deru hujan dan bibir Kise yang menyesap minumannya kembali. Diam-diam Aomine melirik ke arah Kise sambil meletakkan gelasnya di lantai. Ia tak terlalu ingin minum susu hangat. Oh, ayolah! Berapa usianya sekarang?

Sadar diperhatikan, Kise melirik Aomine, "Apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Tangan Aomine bergerak pelan menyapu pipi Kise yang hangat. "Kau hangat."

Seketika sembuat pink kembali menghiasi wajah Kise. Namun di tengah kegelapan, Aomine tak akan menyadarinya. Dengan gugup Kise menghindari sentuhan Aomine dan beringsut menjauh sambil terkekeh canggung. "Iya, tentu saja-ssu. Aku kan sudah mandi. Aominecchi juga tadi sempat mandi, memangnya tidak merasa hangat, eh?"

"Aku kedinginan."

DAMN.

Bolehkah Kise panik sekarang?

Kise tahu, selama beberapa bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine, mereka sama sekali tak pernah melakukan apapun. Hanya berciuman sesekali, itupun karena Aomine menyerangnya mendadak dan Kise menjadi orang pertama yang kabur. Itu tak bisa dikatakan ciuman mereka sebagai ciuman pertama bukan?

Tapi situasi kali ini berbeda! Mereka berada di tempat dan kondisi yang salah! Oke, apapun yang akan terjadi, Kise tahu betul itu bukan hal yang menguntungkan baginya.

Bagaimana kalau Aomine memakannya?!

"Oii, oii, apa yang kau pikirkan, pervert? Wajahmu merah sampai ke telinga, tuh." Ejek Aomine geli sambil meraih gelas dan menyesap susunya perlahan.

"A-a-apa?! Siapa yang pervert-ssu?! Aominecchi yang pervert!"

"Aku?" Tajam. Kedua mata Aomine seketika melirik Kise tajam, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tak mampu berkutik di tempatnya duduk dan memilih memutus kontak mata di antara mereka.

Sunyi. Kise tak menjawab.

Sebal atas aksi diam Kise, iseng-iseng Aomine beringsut mendekat ke Kise. Ia tahu betul Kise tak punya kemampuan untuk kabur jika ia sudah bersikap secanggung itu. Jadi dengan mudahnya Aomine merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Kise, mempertipis jarak antara mereka dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Kise.

"Hei, hei." Panggilnya lembut dan tubuh Kise sontak membatu karena suara Aomine. "Sudah hampir empat bulan tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

DEG.

Catch you, Kise!

"Ya-yang benar? Aku mengatakannya, kok."

"Huh?" Aomine berdecak malas sambil melepas rangkulannya, kembali bersandar di tepi tempat tidur Kise. Kedua iris biru gelapnya menatap malas pendaran cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak karena angin. "Kapan? Jangan konyol. Selalu aku yang mengatakannya, kan? Selalu aku yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekat."

Kise benar-benar tak mampu berkutik lagi sekarang. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menyangkal ataupun memberikan alasan. Karena Aomine benar. Selama ini Kise belum pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa ia mencintai Aomine.

Bukan berarti Kise tak mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan terhadap Aomine mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya, mengikis cintanya kepada Kuroko sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi itu bukan berarti Kise akan mengakuinya secara gamblang. Oh, ayolah! Dia Kise Ryouta dan dia mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya! Bagaimana caranya kalau tiba-tiba ia mengatakan jatuh cinta pada Aomine Daiki?

Tapi kalau hal itu memang terjadi… Kise bisa apa?

Sekali lagi, Kise berniat beringsut menjauh. Tapi kali ini Aomine menangkap gerakan itu dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kise agar tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Membuat sepasang iris madu dan biru gelap itu kembali bertemu satu sama lain.

"Katakan, kau mencintaiku." Terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Kise.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya dengan mudah di depan Aominecchi? Itu tak masuk akal!"

"Apanya yang tak masuk akal?"

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya! Tak mau!"

Urat kesal Aomine muncul. Digigitnya bibir bawah cukup kencang untuk menahan emosinya sendiri. Dan dengan satu dorongan kuat, Aomine menekan tubuh Kise ke lantai. Kini posisi keduanya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan bagi Kise. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu berada di atas lantai sedangkan Aomine sudah menumpukan kedua lengannya di kedua sisi kepala Kise. Mengunci Kise agar tak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"A-aominecchi…apa yang akan kau…lakukan?" Suara Kise bergetar takut sekarang. Tangannya juga gemetar. Perlahan mendorong dada Aomine agar pemuda besar itu menjauh darinya sesegera mungkin.

Kise tak mau Aomine mendengar degup jantungnya sekarang. Kalau Aomine tahu…

DEG.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Aomine Daiki membuat seorang Kise Ryouta mati rasa dan tegang. Tepat ketika pemuda berkulit gelap itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada Kise seakan tengah menguping sesuatu di sana.

"A-aominecchi!"

"Cepat." Aomine bergumam pelan. "Degup jantungmu…cepat sekali, Kise."

"Gyaah! Menyingkir! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih!" Buru-buru Kise menendang kedua kaki Aomine, membuat pemuda itu beringsut menjauh dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Kise untuk segera berdiri.

Kise sudah setengah berdiri ketika Aomine tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kise, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan Aomine kembali mengunci tubuh Kise ketika ia kembali menjatuhkan Kise berbaring di bawahnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Aomine Daiki benar-benar seseorang yang pervert sekarang di mata Kise.

Senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya. "Yo, Kise. Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa jantungmu berdegup sangat cepat? Itu gara-gara aku, kan?"

Uhh~ Bagaimana caranya Kise mengelak lagi sekarang? Kalau ia terus terang, Aomine pasti semakin besar kepala nantinya. Tapi apa Kise memang harus menyembunyikan semuanya? Sampai kapan? Bukankah empat bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Aomine untuk menunggunya dengan sabar?

Jadi… Haruskah Kise mengaku sekarang?

Ukkh~ Sungguh! Kise berada di posisi yang amat tak menguntungkan sekarang!

Tubuh Kise terasa panas. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia menoleh ke sisi lain kamarnya agar Aomine tak menyadari perubahan emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Pelan. Sangat hati-hati. Kise menelan ludah. Ia mempersiapkan hatinya yang berdegup semakin menggila sekarang.

"Kise…"

Suara berat Aomine. Membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Katakan…" Berbisik lembut. Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya di samping kepala Kise.

Kise memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin ketika kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Namun perlahan dia kembali tersentak saat satu tangan Aomine merayap menggenggam satu tangannya.

Hangat. Genggaman tangan itu selalu hangat dan menenangkan.

Kise kalah. Oke, dia mengaku kalah. Aominecchi menang. Kau puas?!

"Su…ka…" JGERR!

Aomine tersentak. Kedua matanya terbuka saat ia menatap wajah Kise yang merah padam. Lalu sedetik berikutnya keningnya bertautan sambil ia memiringkan kepala. Ia tak benar-benar mendengar apa yang baru saja Kise katakan karena suara petir yang menggelegar mendominasi.

"Kise, kau tadi ngomong apa?"

"HEEE?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku nggak dengar! Ulangi!"

"Hyaah! Bisa-bisanya Aominecchi memintaku mengulanginya!" Lagi-lagi Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine agar ia bisa bergerak. Tapi sayang kali ini Aomine mana mungkin melepaskannya setelah apa yang tadi ia katakan.

Ketika Kise meronta, Aomine langsung memeluk tubuh itu erat. Sangat erat. Sampai membuat Kise membatu karena tak berani melakukan apapun. Gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan sirna ketika kehangatan Aomine menjalar di setiap ruas kulitnya. Wajah Kise terasa terbakar dan nafasnya terhenti sesaat ketika kedua matanya terbelalak terbuka.

Kise melirik ke samping, dimana kepala Aomine dibenamkan tepat di samping kepalanya. Aomine sama sekali tak bergeming, kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk Kise semakin erat bahkan membuat Kise mau tak mau mengangkat sedikit pinggangnya ketika kedua tangan itu melingkar begitu erat disana. Samar, Kise bisa merasakan sesuatu berdebar cepat di dadanya. Entah itu degup jantungnya sendiri atau degup jantung Aomine. Entahlah.

"Aominecchi… Lepaskan aku.."

"Sampai sekarang pun aku tak berubah. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah."

Satu tangan Kise bergerak mengusap kepala Aomine, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. Kedua iris madu itu kini menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar yang gelap, memandangi pantulan bayangan mereka yang bergerak-gerak sesuai gerakan api di lilin.

Empat bulan berlalu dan memang hanya Aomine satu-satunya yang setia menemani Kise. Tak peduli Kise masih menyimpan rasa kepada Kuroko atau tidak, Aomine selalu mengatakan ia akan selalu menunggu Kise. Tapi sampai kapan? Kadang datang hari dimana Kise merasa takut perasaan Aomine terhadapnya menghilang.

Apa yang Kise takutkan? Bukankah Aomine selalu mengatakan ia menyayangi Kise?

"Aominecchi…" Kise memanggil nama pemuda itu lagi.

"Hum?" Balasan yang ia terima datar dan terdengar enggan ketika pelukan Aomine mengendur.

Perlahan Kise memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya lagi dengan tulus. Kali ini tak ada suara petir, tak ada apapun yang mengganggu. Jadi Aomine mendengar setiap kata yang Kise ucapkan dengan sangat jelas.

Wajah pemuda berkulit gelap itu tampak kaget ketika ia memandangi Kise yang tersenyum. Diusapnya pipi Kise seraya Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan kembali turun di bibir tipis Kise. Kali ini bukan ciuman yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Passionate kiss, begitu Kise memikirkannya.

Suara decakan kecil keluar dari bibi mereka ketika keduanya memutuskan ciuman itu untuk menarik nafas. Jemari Aomine mengusap bibir Kise lembut, menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal disana. Ia tersenyum menatap pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu. Sekarang dan selalu."

"Apa itu berarti selamanya?" Kise mengerutkan kening.

"Entah. Aku tak bisa mengatakan selamanya atau tidak. Yang penting adalah sekarang aku sangat menyayangimu." Aomine mengusap rambut Kise lembut. "Terima kasih karena akhirnya kau mengatakan apa yang paling ingin kudengar, Kise."

Kise mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena Aominecchi mau menungguku selama ini." Kedua tangan Kise kini membingkai wajah Aomine dan ia tersenyum lembut. Bisa dilihatnya wajah gelap itu merona. Kise juga bisa merasakan rasa hangat memenuhi wajah Aomine. Dan sebuah ciuman kembali menyatukan keduanya dalam kehangatan yang aneh.

Suara hujan di luar semakin deras. Petir dan angin masih tetap saling bersahutan, seakan mencari tahu siapa yang terhebat. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi dua orang pemuda yang kini nyaris terlelap damai dengan ditemani cahaya lilin yang berpendar.

Kise menggelungkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sisi Aomine. Perlahan kedua mata Aomine kembali terbuka. Diliriknya Kise sejenak sambil merapatkan selimut ke tubuh kekasihnya itu. Aomine mengusap rambut Kise berkali-kali, sibuk memandangi ekspresi polos yang tergambar di wajah yang tengah tertidur itu.

Ia tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening Kise hat-hati karena tak mau membangunkannya. "Aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya lagi sebelum Aomine benar-benar berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur malam itu.

Begini saja sudah cukup baginya. Aomine tidak mengharapkan hal apapun dari Kise untuk sekarang. Hanya saling tidur bersisian, saling bergenggaman tangan atau sesekali berciuman. Bagi Aomine, asal dengan ini Kise bisa merasa tenang disisinya, semua sudah lebih jauh dari cukup.

Yang penting hanya satu… Aomine menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

**End of Sequel**

* * *

A/N ::

Nah, minna-tachi~ Inilah akhir dimana AoKise pun bersatu~ /ealaahhh bahasanyaa/

Gimana? Masih kurang? WHAT?! T^T Semoga ini cukup, yaa~ Plisss, cukupin aja deehhh~ /disambit/

Buat semua yang membaca Love Confusion dari awal sampai yang ini.

MAKASIIIHHH! ^^

AoKise cinta kalian.. /eeh/

.

See you next story!

Sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
